Padawan Passion
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Ahsoka develops feelings for her fellow Padawan, Barriss, but what she doesn't know is that her feelings are returned, will they reject their feelings in fear of the code? Or will they embrace their feelings? - Rated M for future Barrisoka Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place at the end of the Episode 'Brain Invaders'. Enjoy!**

 **Ahsoka's POV:**

I just watched as my Master walked out of the room me and Barriss were laying in and closed the door behind him. I looked over to Barriss as she slept, she looked so peaceful and beautiful.

I had fallen for Barriss in the past couple of days, we had only met last week, and now I was in love with her.

Not even my Master knew I was a lesbian, I'd always been afraid to tell him, afraid of what he would say to me, if he would laugh at me.

I knew that Barriss would never return my feelings, I didn't even know her sexuality but was pretty sure she was heterosexual.

Me being me, and Anakin being my Master, my feelings told me to act on my feelings even though me and Barriss had a perfect friendship and I didn't want to mess it up by instigating something romantic between us. There was also the factor that her Master was a strict rule follower, and so Barriss probably was too.

My "snippy" attitude, (as my Master called it), kicked in and I stood up, walking over to Barriss' bed where her beautiful sleeping form laid.

I sat on the edge of her bed carefully as to not disturb her, studying her unique facial markings across the bridge of her nose.

I closed my eyes and shivered as my body had not fully recovered from the immense cold of the medical frigate me and Barriss were on earlier today.

"Are you cold?"

My eyes shot open and saw that Barriss was staring directly into them.

"Ahsoka, are you cold?" Barriss said, repeating herself.

"No Barriss, I'm fine" I said, standing up to retreat back to my own bed.

"Are you sure?" Barriss said, smirking and lifting her blanket up and scooting over, making room for me to lay down next to her, I really wanted to lay down next to her and feel her warm body touching mine, but I felt like I needed her confirmation to lay so close to her.

"Are you sure I can Barriss?" I asked.

"Of course Ahsoka, come on"

I eagerly jumped into bed with Barriss, snuggling up to her, savoring the feeling of having her warm body so close to me, but I was feeling a little nervous too, Barriss must have sensed it.

"Ahsoka, why are you so nervous?" Barriss asked. I knew I couldn't tell her the real reason why I was nervous, because I was so afraid that she didn't feel the same way about me.

"It's..It's nothing Barriss, don't worry" I lied.

"Ahsoka, I know you better than that, please tell me what's bothering you, please?" Barriss pleaded. I saw how much it was hurting her to see me like this, but I knew I couldn't tell her my true feelings towards her, and I turned, facing away from her.

I closed my eyes and tried to settle into a sleep, but I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes.

I felt a soft and gentle hand lock it's grip on my chin and pull my face to face hers. I refused to open my eyes as I heard Barriss sigh as she closed the gap between our lips, making my eyes shoot open in shock.

I loved the feeling of Barriss' luscious lips on mine, and I could tell she was enjoying herself too.

Barriss pulled back and looked at me, I turned away, my lekku an almost blackish colour.

"Ahsoka, look at me?" Barriss asked, I couldn't bear to hear her upset, so I looked back at her, stroking her cheek.

"Barriss, I love you" I said bravely.

"I love you too Ahsoka" Barriss replied, making my body surge with excitement.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I have since we met"

"So have I" I said, snuggling up to Barriss and giving her a deep and passionate kiss, before breaking away and falling into a deep slumber.

A couple minutes later, Anakin walked back into the room to check on the young girls, expecting them to be asleep in their own beds, instead found them intertwined in Barriss' bed. Any other Jedi would've woken them up and told Ahsoka to get back to her own bed, but not Anakin, he simply smiled, he had been waiting for this.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 Hours Later..._

 **Ahsoka's POV:**

Barriss, Anakin and I were walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple to our own quarters, Barriss breaking away from us to go to her own quarters, where she would be alone, without me there to comfort her, I would have to go over there later.

Anakin and I walked into our quarters and got into our beds, it was already late. I was still yet to tell Anakin about me and Barriss, but I was sure that we wouldn't mind, considering he was married to senator Amidala.

I was about to fall asleep when a thought popped into my mind.

"Master?" I said, waking Anakin up.

"Yes Ahsoka?" He said turning to me.

"Can I sleep at Barriss' tomorrow? Her Master is off on a mission and won't be back for a couple days, can I?" I pleaded with him, hoping he would let me. I saw Anakin smirk, though I didn't know why, " _does he know?"_ I thought, no he couldn't only me and Barriss knew at the moment, so I let it pass.

"Of course Ahsoka" Anakin said, still smirking. A broad smile spread across my face, knowing that I might be able to have my first time with Barriss, if she was ready.

I laid back down, and fell asleep, dreaming about Barriss.

 _The Next Day..._

I woke to see Anakin still sleeping, and smiled remembering that I would be spending the day with Barriss. I got up and began packing my things when I heard Anakin waking up.

"Morning Snips" He said.

"Morning Skyguy, I'm packing my things, I'm gonna go to Barriss' in a minute"

"Okay Snips" Anakin replied. He began smirking at me again like he did last night. I was really getting suspicious that he knew, but couldn't ask him until I talked to Barriss about it.

I finished packing the remainder of my clothing, and shut my bag, slinging it over my shoulder, standing up and reaching the door.

"See ya tomorrow Skyguy!" I said to Anakin, waving at him and leaving, walking towards Barriss' quarters.

I reached her door and knocked, and waited. The door opened and I saw Barriss standing there without her shirt or skirt on, standing there only in her bra and panties.

"Hey Ahsoka"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait on this, but here you go.**

 **Ahsoka's POV:**

"Barriss?" I said. I stood at Barriss' door shocked at what little clothing she was wearing. She pulled me in, closing the door, and pushing me down onto the bed, getting on top of me.

"Barriss! What are you doing?" I blurted out. Barriss put her hand on the top of my skirt. My expression changed as I put my arms around Barriss' chest and pushed her over, so that I was now on top of her, as she reached behind me and undid my tube top and bra, taking them away from my chest and throwing them into a pile next to the door.

I smirked down at Barriss as she ripped my skirt and white leggings in two and throwing them next to the other clothing by the door, before clasping my ass with her hands and squeezing it. I let out a surprised gasp but then returned to the passion between us, as I lent down and kissed Barriss strongly and passionately on the lips, pulling her to sit up, and undoing her bra and taking it from her and throwing it with my other discarded clothing.

I looked down at Barriss' small breasts, she blushed at the size of them.

"You don't like them?" She asked. I chuckled.

"No Barriss I love them." I said, moving down to chest and sucking gently on her left breast and lightly pinching her right nipple, tracing circles on her areola, causing her to shriek from intense pleasure.

I pulled back from her breasts and got off Barriss, noticing that both of us were now only in our panties, nothing else. I think she noticed too when she started tugging on my panties. I pulled them off and Barriss pushed my legs apart, giving her a full view of the spot between my legs.

Before long she lunged herself at it and started to thrust her tongue in and out of my core. I shuddered as her tongue touched my tight walls.

I screamed as I cummed, my hot juices filling Barriss' mouth where she swallowed it all.

"Ahsoka, I love that taste." Barriss said, smirking at me, before taking off her own panties and laying down. I looked at her and smiled, and sat on her face, lowering my head down to Barriss' pussy, completing a 69 position with Barriss.

Both of us were licking each others pussies and moaning into them, sending pleasure shooting through our partner simultaneously.

The door slid open, and Anakin walked in, looking at the pile of discarded clothing in the corner by the door. Both me and Barriss stared at Anakin, frozen, not moving.


End file.
